The One With Rachel's Date
"The One With Rachel's Date" is the fifth episode of the eighth season of Friends, which aired on October 25, 2001. Plot Phoebe visits Monica at her kitchen at Allesandro's, where she meets Tim, her sous-chef. They really like each other and Monica sets them up with a date. Monica wants to fire him because he lit her pastry chef on fire and is really slow, but Phoebe convinces her to give him another chance. When after another day Monica still wants to fire him, Phoebe also wants to dump him because he's too affectionate. They agree that you can't dump a guy and fire a guy on the same day, but they argue about who should dump/fire him today. When Phoebe called him to dump him, he gets beeped up by Monica, who wants to fire him. They end up both doing it on the same time at the restaurant. However, when Tim says that Monica is the best chef he knows, she smiles and gives him another chance. Ross visits Chandler at his office, where he meets Bob: a co-worker of Chandler who always calls him Toby. While putting it into perspective, Chandler accidentally reveals that his middle name is Muriel, for which the guys make fun of him. When Chandler's boss wants Chandler's opinion about adding Bob to his team, Chandler's negative about it. When Bob finds out that it was Chandler who blocked his promotion, he ventilates to Chandler (who he thinks is called Toby) about it. Bob finally finds Chandler's office and starts ruining it. When Bob asks Chandler for help, he happily joins in destroying his own office. Rachel is visiting Joey on the set of Days of our Lives, where she meets Kash Ford, who likes her and asks Joey to set them up on a date. Joey first brushes him off because he thinks Rachel doesn't date anymore since she's pregnant, but she convinces him to think otherwise. Ross doesn't like that Rachel goes on a date, for apparently no reason, even claiming that the ferry is dangerous. Finally he convinces to Joey that it's weird because whoever takes Rachel out, takes his baby out too. He always pictured that his next child would grow up in a happy family. Luckily for him, the date ends awful when Rachel tells Kash that she's pregnant. When they bump into each other at the street, Ross reassures her it isn't so bad because when she has the baby she will love it more than she will ever love a man. Rachel's touched by this, but when she wants to speak to Ross, he bumps into Mona from the wedding at Central Perk. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Kevin Rahm - Tim Chris Parnell - Bob Bonnie Somerville - Mona Geoffrey Pierson - Mr. Franklin Johnny Messner - Kash Ford James Michael Tyler - Gunther Crew Directed By: Gary Halvorson Written By: Brian Buckner & Sebastian Jones Trivia *When Ross discovers that Rachel and Kash Ford are to go on a ferry on their date, Ross freaks out and admits to Joey that he finds the ferry dangerous for his baby. In The One With The Home Study, Ross mocks Rachel because she's afraid of swings. *Just over two years after this episode aired, a Staten Island ferry crashed into a pier injuring 80 people, 11 fatally. *This episode was dedicated to Richard L. Cox, Sr., Courteney Cox's father, who passed away from cancer a month before this episode aired. Following this episode, she dropped the "Arquette" part of her name she had added to the end of her name upon marrying David Arquette and resumed using her maiden name professionally. *Chris Parnell, an actor best known for his tenure on Saturday Night Live from 1998 to 2006, appears in this episode as Bob, Chandler's co-worker. *Geoff Pierson, an actor best known for his role as Jack Malloy on Unhappily Ever After and Capt. Tom Matthews on Dexter, appears in this episode as Mr. Franklin. *The Magna Doodle drawing in this episode is of a caterpillar on a mushroom (a scene from Lewis Carrol's Alice In Wonderland) *At the end, when Rachel walks away from Central Perk after seeing Ross with Mona, the intro for the song, "Closing Time" by Semisonic is heard. *Chandler says "You like the Purple Rain display", a reference to the 1984 musical film starring Prince. *In this episode, it is revealed that Chandler's middle name is Muriel. *Ross reveals in this episode that Rachel is 2 months pregnant. *In the uncut DVD version, when Monica and Phoebe both want to fire and dump Tim, they are talking about who goes first and there is an extra part where Phoebe says, "Whoever goes second is the bitch". Also, when talking to Ross about her date with Kash, Rachel quotes Kash saying, "Yeah, I hear those hemorrhoids are a bitch". This is also seen in some tv versions. *Ross begins dating Mona in this episode. They break up on Valentine's Day when she discovers that Rachel has moved in with Ross. *Ross asks Joey or Rachel if they want to see an Ukranian film. Ross and Rachel's first date was to see a foreign movie. *The newsstand where Ross bumps into Rachel is the same one where they met in the alternative reality in The One That Could Have Been Part One. '' *Ross tells Rachel about how she'll feel the first time her baby grabs her finger. This is a callback to the conversation Ross had with his father when Carol was expecting Ben and Ross asked his dad about the first time he felt like a father. *Ross states that his picture used to have Rachel as his next wife but that that the face is not as clear now but he wishes it was. In fact Rachel ''will be his next wife three years after this episode as they marry shortly after the series finale. *When Phoebe is talking to Tim in the coffeehouse, the name Xanadu can be seen on the display behind Phoebe. When Rachel and Ross were planning their first date in The One Where Ross and Rachel You Know, ''Phoebe starts to watch the music video Xanadu. Goofs/Continuity *In the scene in the coffee house, Phoebe is talking to Monica who is drinking a cup of coffee. Towards the end of the scene, the camera is on Phoebe who is smiling and laughing at Monica. In the right hand corner is a side view of 'Monica' however, it is not Courteney Cox in the scene, but a completely different actress. The 'extra' even has her hair styled differently to Monica. (This is only visible in the HD versions, as they unmasked the film to expose elements that were not meant to be seen. When originally transmitted in 4:3 format the stand-in was hidden). *In the scene in the coffee house when Phoebe attempts to break up with Tim, he blows her a kiss goodbye. When Phoebe catches the kiss, you can see the set of the restaurant's kitchen to the top left of the screen. (The swinging door with the diamond shaped window and large coin decoration with a shelf below it on the wall.) * Phoebe mistakes Monica's sous-chef as being her boss even though we later learn in The One Where Joey Speaks French that she can speak fluent French. *As Phoebe walks into the restaurant kitchen, a crewmember's hand is visible stopping the door from swinging too much. *When Chandler tells Bob "it's his fault", there is a bin behind him that reflects the stage lights. *When Rachel and Joey are discussing Kash, Rachel briefly looks into the audience. *When Ross says goodnight to Rachel on the street, she is holding the brown bag down by her side. When the shot zooms in on her, the bag is suddenly in front of her chest. *When Rachel enters Central Perk to find Ross with Mona, the brown paper bag she's holding has the top rolled toward her. When the camera angle changes, it is rolled away from her. *When Ross is talking to Rachel on the street, the brown paper bag on her lap kept reappearing and disappearing. *When Monica and Phoebe blurt out their bad news at the same time, Tim uncrosses his arms. When the camera angle zooms in on Phoebe, you can see that his arms are still crossed. *When Phoebe meets Monica at Central Perk and tells her about her date with Tim, there is a man sitting directly behind them with a black mug that is reflecting some of the stage lights. The lights can also be seen on the rim of Monica's purple mug. *When Rachel asks what Kash said, her arms are outstretched, In the next shot they are together and when the camera cuts again and they have moved yet another time. *After Tim gets fired and dumped in the restaurant, he says "Anyway..." and steps back to walk out. In the next shot he is back in front of Phoebe, and steps back again. *When Phoebe rushes into the kitchen just before Tim is to be fired, a crew member’s hand can be seen stopping the swinging door. Quotes '''Rachel': So, what would be a better excuse for why I'm not drinking on the date tonight? I'm a recovering alcoholic?, I'm a Mormon?, Or I got so drunk last night that I'm still a little drunk? Ross: Chandler Muriel Bing... boy your parents never even gave you a chance did they? Ross: I know something that will cheer you up, guess whose middle name is Muriel? Rachel: OH MY GOD! Chandler M. Bing?! External links * The One with Rachel's Date at the Internet Movie Database * The One with Rachel's Date at Wikipedia Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes with Rachel's name in the title Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Episodes